


Snow Burns

by grifs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gunplay, It's all a bit vague, M/M, Vague angst, it started as a pwp but it's got feelings now, kind of, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifs/pseuds/grifs
Summary: snow burns, and yet you're still here, still with me.what gives?





	Snow Burns

**Author's Note:**

> porn porn porn
> 
> [ these are fictional characters based on real people's online personas put into a fictional setting ]

Gavin manages to yelp a, “Bloody he-,” before he gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, letting himself be unceremoniously shoved against the wall, face first. Almost instantly after there’s the barrel of a gun pressed to the top of his spine, digging its muzzle into his flesh and inevitably leaving an dark imprint. His heart and breath catch, ceasing for a second.

A scarred hand reaches round to grasp his throat, and Gavin unwillingly sucks in a breath before letting it out in a mix between a muffled laugh and a rushed groan. Because if he hadn’t innately recognised the broad, calloused hand that moved from his neck to slip under his shirt, he’d be dead right now.

The rough catch as his fingers dipped lower; ranging over his stomach before resting with a fingertip underneath the waistband of his boxers. The careful dig of fingernails into Gavin’s love handles, raking them up his skin in a careless show of need and selfishness. The shudder down Gavin’s spine as he leans into a thick kiss laid on his shoulder blade, how he feels himself knock the gun backwards, edging closer to the warm body on the other side of the metal. The familiarity of it all is smothering, all-encompassing, as a small smile twitches at his lips.

Gavin shifts his body, cautious of the gun still pinching against his skin and gaze at the dark hair and painted face he knows is smirking, crowding Gavin closer against the wall. As soon as he’s moved, the gun is moved and the hand’s retreated from his chest; re-appearing to roughly force Gavin’s head back against the wall until his cheek is right up against it. The feeling of the gun at his waistband isn’t threatening at all; he’s already sweating.

“Hello,” Gavin says softly, the small smile on his face returning once he hears Ryan let out a taut sigh. “Rough job?”

He gets a hum in affirmation, followed by the gentle cup of his waist.  
  
“Okay,” he whispers, and with the single word Ryan’s moved into action, leaving littered kisses at Gavin’s nape, just above his threadbare shirt collar. They’re both breathing heavily, Gavin splaying a hand against the wall as soon as he feels the shift in Ryan’s movements.

“When did you start hacking in your boxers again?” Ryan murmurs, slightly muffled against Gavin’s skin, while he crowds him in even closer to the wall and lowers his free hand to hook two fingers into his waistband and barely snap the worn out elastic. Gavin flinches just a little, letting out a low, muted groan.

“A few days after you left,” Gavin breathes out, “Helps me think -” cutting himself off with a impatient gasp when he jerks away from the cold of the gun’s barrel right by his waistband.

Then Ryan chuckles - and it’s a real, amused chuckle, Gavin would add - before pushing the gun under his boxers and sliding it between his cheeks. It’s like Gavin’s a teenager again, rutting forwards and letting out a high pitched noise from between his teeth.

He’s already halfway to hard and he knows if Ryan keeps this up, it won’t take long at all. The damn gun - that thing is a pretty fucking effective way of unwinding Gavin’s carefully built up walls, covered by the bleach blonde hair and the relentless obsession with gold that he knows Ryan loves to hate. Especially when Ryan curls his hand with the gun and flushes, grips Gavin’s hip hard enough to bruise and presses his whole body against Gavin’s until he’s snug against Gavin’s ass.

Ryan’s hand begins to map out his stomach under the shirt, releasing his hold long enough for Gavin to raise his arms and let Ryan pull his shirt over his head. He’s suddenly acutely aware that Ryan’s probably still fully clothed, only just back from a month long mission, while he’s stood in boxers and his fluffy socks.

A slow rut of Ryan’s hips pulls a string loose in Gavin’s body and he caves inwards, breath hitching and his mind slipping into the place he can only find with Ryan.

He wonders if Ryan’s still got the streaky facepaint, whether it’s washed away with another man’s blood or with the rain that he rode through to get home. _Home_ , with Gavin, where they’re pressed against each other and both their hearts feel as if they’re beating in sync; where Gavin swears he never feels more alive; where he can push Ryan’s buttons endlessly until Ryan’s wheezing with glee.

Gavin laughs breathlessly, pushing his ass back into Ryan knowing exactly the response he wants to gain from this endeavour. The gun - Ryan’s favourite, his first pistol, Gavin registers in the back of his mind, - feels as if it’s breathing in Gavin’s life force and really he can only pull a hand away from the wall in search of Ryan’s hand. His slender but rough fingers wrap around Ryan’s softer ones, revelling in the intimacy of that simple action. If he ignores Ryan’s warmth against his back and ass, he can focus solely on their intertwined hands and he wants to grin, wants to lazily kiss Ryan’s knuckles and trace over the crew tattoos with the tips of his fingers. But he doesn’t ignore it, he hyper-fixates on the outline of Ryan’s pistol against his spine and doesn’t have to try to imagine the grooves and bruises that’ll show stark on Gavin’s skin in the morning.

Ryan grinds against him again, and Gavin can’t help the groan that escapes his lips, followed by a soft laugh. That gun will soon be Gavin’s favourite, too, if Ryan keeps this up.  
  
“You’re a bastard,” he mutters against the wall, letting Ryan slot himself closer into Gavin’s body, and he listens to the acute catch of Ryan’s steady breathing and squeezes his fingers quickly. The gun is insistent against Gavin’s back, but he doesn’t miss the tiny shakes of the hilt, the less than loose hold Ryan has on the grip.

His eyebrows furrow, and Gavin exhales slowly before he feels Ryan murmur into the skin at the nape of his neck once more.

“And you,” he hisses quietly, leaving an insistent kiss into Gavin’s already mussed hair, “Haven’t listened to a goddamn order in your life.”

It’s like everything slots into place at once, the pieces of the puzzle dissolving into thin air once Gavin’s fought through his hazy mind to focus on the other man.

He shuffles, noting Ryan’s uncharacteristic pliance as Gavin moves, gently grasping Ryan’s shoulders and guiding him backwards so Gavin can turn. His eyes are closed and Gavin takes a deep breath, cupping Ryan’s face with his own cold hands, thumbing across his cheek.

Ryan opens his eyes, staring straight into Gavin’s as the corners of his mouth twitch.

 

“You spoke to Geoff, then.” Gavin says, finally.

“Yeah,” Ryan replies, “Fucking hell, Gav.”

Gavin takes a shaky breath, thumbing Ryan’s face again until he feels the other man’s hand wrap around his waist.

“I know,” He breathes, not breaking eye contact. “I’m okay, Ry. I’m right in front of you, right here.” he forces out, both their eyes wide in a moment of mutual fragility.

 

Then Ryan’s leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips before he buries his nose in the other’s neck. He vaguely feels Ryan press his ear against Gavin’s heart, before he’s relocating his hands to wrap around Ryan’s shoulders, holding him with as much care as he would the most precious thing in the world.

Because to Gavin, and however much he disliked to admit it, that’s exactly what Ryan is.

Ryan moves back slightly, and Gavin’s convinced his poor dick will have to wait until he gets the other man undressed and asleep in their bed so Gavin can then slip into the bathroom for a sweet second - but Ryan only starts laying thick kisses over Gavin’s collarbone, sucking on one of the spots he’d memorised after their third or fourth time in bed together.

Mouth dropping open slightly, Gavin lets out a surprised groan and grips Ryan’s biceps through his jacket. He pulls back to raise his eyebrows at Gavin, and Gavin gives him a disbelieving look before pulling him into a deep kiss. Ryan smiles into it, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth while Gavin groans again.

Ryan seems to pause before his hands run up Gavin’s body slowly, and Gavin can’t move, can hardly breathe, until Ryan lets out a breathless and incredibly soft laugh.

Gavin pushes against Ryan’s chest, guiding him to their bed where Ryan’s legs meet the side and he’s shoved to fall onto his back, Gavin hardly far behind.

This, too, is familiar - something they’ve done a million times before, in all different places. Sometimes it’s the other way around, but it's always the same routine.

He’ll take his time, exploring Ryan’s body as if it’s the first time he’s experiencing it, as if it’s the last time they’ll ever touch again. Ryan’s hands move to Gavin’s bulge, one that’s growing quickly, and palms Gavin through his boxers. The material isn’t much of a hinderance, barely there due to years of wear. He’d always thought of that fondly, for when he thought of Gavin, the fact that he cares so damned much about his appearance was one of the first memories. And Ryan knows, obviously knows, that it’s Gavin’s job and it’s what keeps him from floating away from it all - but it only adds to the mystery that is Gavin.

Then Gavin will whisper into Ryan’s skin, affirmations and comforts that _I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,_ and _I’ve got you, Ryan, you’re okay, I’m yours,_ and he loses any sense of coherent thoughts other than Gavin’s name, repeatedly.

So he’ll take his time until Ryan’s patience wears thin and he’s grasping at Gavin’s pulse points, his eyes full of need and want and Gavin can handle that look for approximately four seconds before he gives in to exactly what Ryan wants.

He’ll wait until Ryan’s undressed down to his boxers, take the control until Ryan’s ready to take it back from him and then he’ll immediately go pliant under Ryan’s touch. Gives just the right amount of resistance that’ll get Ryan riled up enough, let him get what he needs from Gavin and allow Gavin to get what he needs, too.

It’ll get to the point where Ryan’s alternating between making finger shaped bruises in Gavin’s skin and fisting his hands in the sheets, and Gavin knows. Gavin relaxes, letting Ryan flip them both over so Gavin’s lying with his back on the bed and has his legs wrapped around Ryan’s lower back and Ryan’s pressing sloppy kisses to Gavin’s thighs.

His threadbare boxers are thrown somewhere in the room, and Ryan’s aren’t far behind - it’s not long at all before the two are rutting against each other, both murmuring sweet nothings into the other’s ears, having silent competitions of who can make the other blush more. And it’s not long before they’re laughing, Gavin giggling in bouts of breathless laughter when Ryan fumbles; Ryan’s quiet chuckles when he surprises Gavin with the cold barrel of his favourite gun against Gavin’s warm, tanned skin.

And, of course, when there’s a gun involved, Gavin’s lips are quickly sealed around Ryan’s dick. They maneuver around the bed, Gavin finding himself between Ryan’s legs leaving marks of love, further declarations of his dependence. Ryan throws his head back, his loose ponytail already falling out and the stray hairs that frame his face make a ribbon in Gavin’s body untangle. He’ll pull the gun closer, pressing its muzzle to Gavin’s temple with a half-hearted threat.

“Get to it.” He’ll growl, and Gavin will only giggle, pressing another kiss to the tender skin on Ryan’s thighs.

When Gavin takes Ryan, he’ll sigh and it’ll send Ryan haywire. Gavin loves to tease, flicking his tongue against the head, licking a stripe down the bottom of his dick that’ll make Ryan shudder with his entire body. It’ll sit heavy and thick on Gavin’s tongue and he breathes through his nose so Ryan can feel the tiny exhales against the most sensitive parts of his dick.

Gavin tries to dart looks up at Ryan throughout, giving a little moan or swallowing while he stares into Ryan’s eyes. He’ll admire the way Ryan’s adam’s apple bobs, the way his eyes close and open again, the way he looks at Gavin with such fondness before pressing the gun more firmly against his temple.

That’ll spark Gavin again, fluttering his eyes and sighing deeply around Ryan while he moves his tongue restlessly against Ryan’s cock. He goes deeper, taking it slowly, so he can feel how Ryan makes up for his movement by shifting the gun and slotting its muzzle against his temple seamlessly.

And Gavin wants to touch himself - but he knows he’ll give if he does, so he rests his cheek against Ryan’s thigh for a second, and lets his hands work over Ryan’s dick. He sucks in a breath, freezing when the gun’s barrel is suddenly jammed just under his ear.

At this point Gavin’s a little happily lost; they both are, really, letting one another fall knowing the other will catch them, always.

Then he’ll sit up, straddle Ryan and give him a dirty smirk before he arches his back and starts kissing and biting across Ryan’s collarbones while Ryan uses the opportunity to get his fingers to good use, until they’re both reduced to co-dependent messes, waiting for Gavin to collect himself just enough to sit them both up so he can sink down on Ryan. It’s leisurely from there, languid and careful thrusts from both men, and Ryan will speak lucidly for the first time, assuring Gavin, _you’re so beautiful, so good to me baby, so good,_ while Gavin’s words are lost on him.

So Gavin will reply with punctuated twists of his hips, sucking a mark just underneath Ryan’s right ear. Ryan’ll reach between them to stroke Gavin’s somewhat neglected dick, the other hand slotting the gun into the groove between Gavin’s neck and shoulder. It’ll rest there, cool and heavy against Gavin’s pulse and it’ll serve to remind the two of them that they’re alive, together, alongside one another.  
  
Ryan will run his hands across the fresh scar that lies just under Gavin’s ribcage, familiarising himself with the new addition to the art that is Gavin’s skin. He’ll shudder everytime Ryan does that, the sudden intimacy spreading heat throughout his body and that’ll be it for Gavin - he’s coming over his stomach and Ryan's, feeling choked once he feels Ryan come too. The gun’s dropped off the side of the bed, Ryan preferring to run both his hands over Gavin’s body, forming goosebumps.

They’ll pause there for a long second, allowing their highs to fall and just to breath each other’s glows in. Then Gavin will pull himself off, and collapse into Ryan’s waiting embrace. Lying together, Gavin will close his eyes and focus on the ever-steady beating of Ryan’s heart in his chest while Ryan presses gentle kisses into the other man’s sex-mussed hair.

“So,” Gavin begins, voice croaking and shaky, “was the safety on or not?”

Ryan only laughs, suddenly sleepy, and nestles his head into the pillow.

“Oh come  _on_ , Ryan, you can’t just not tell me, Ryan!” Comes the indignant laugh from Gavin, who runs a hand through Ryan’s hair to pull the last of it out of the ponytail.

“Below your pay grade, Gav.”

Because Ryan takes pleasure in being a _mingy bastard_ sometimes, that’s the only answer Gavin gets.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3333
> 
> hmu at doolray.tumblr if you want


End file.
